


Can a shirt start a relationship?

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami should have told him that they were having people over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can a shirt start a relationship?

It would be nice if Kagami would tell him when they were having people people over. Then he wouldn’t walk out of his room with his hair sticking up in all directions, clad only in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt that read ‘Say Hey If You’re Gay’ on it.

Unfortunately, Kagami did not feel the need to tell him that they were hosting people for his group project, and so Kuroko walked out of his room to get a snack from the kitchen, only to stop dead when he saw about six people standing in said kitchen.

Kagami had completely forgotten to tell Kuroko that people were coming over. To be fair, he only found out that they would be over a few hours ago so he didn’t really put telling him at the top of his priority list. “Uh, hey Kuroko. We … umm have people over today.” He laughed nervously, especially after noticing the look on Kuroko’s face.

“Yes, I noticed that.” Kuroko’s voice only held mild irritation, but from him that was actually a lot. “It would have been nice if you had informed me before they arrived though.”

“Uhh… yeah, I meant to do that… at some point earlier. Really! I did! I just kinda….forgot?” Kuroko was gonna kill him later. He was almost positive.

“If you can’t even remember small things like that, I fear the worst for the grade on whatever project your friends are here for.” Kuroko replied, walking past the group to get a bag of chips.

Aomine, while trying to not laugh too loudly at Kagami’s scared face, noticed his roommate walk past him towards a bag of chips. The guy was pretty cute. He read what was on his shirt and laughed a little louder. “Can I say hi if I’m bi?” He said to the roommate.

Kuroko looked over with amusement at that. “That’s probably the best response I’ve heard regarding this shirt so far.” He told the guy, who upon further inspection was actually rather good looking and unfairly tall. Why did Kuroko only seem to know tall people? Akashi was officially his new favorite. Even if Akashi was also taller than him.

Aomine chuckled. “Well it’s also true. Nice boxers by the way.”

Kuroko flushed a little at that. He’d almost forgotten he wasn’t fully clothed. “Um, thanks, I guess. I’m Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Aomine Daiki,” he responded.

“Aomine! Stop flirting with my roommate, we have work to do that won’t get done if you two are fucking.” Kagami said, pulling Kuroko away. “You should go put pants on.” He informed Kuroko, pushing him back in the direction of his room.

“I think your roommate was enjoying our conversation. You don’t have to be such a cockblock, Eyebrows.” Aomine went back to where they’d be working on their project, smirking a bit.

“You always think people are enjoying conversation with you.” Kagami said rolling his eyes.

“I actually was . . .” Kuroko said.

“See! I told you you were being a cockblock. Maybe I should go with you to your room, Tetsu.” Aomine added with a small wink in Kuroko’s direction.

“I’m afraid you would fail your project if you left it to Kagami-kun.” Kuroko said, ignoring Kagami’s protest about how he wasn’t that stupid, and they did have other group members.

“Ehh, we can give most of the work to Kise.” Aomine waved off.

“What?! Aominecchi, why would you do that? Give it to Midorimacchi!” Kise yelled from the living room.

Kuroko walked into the living room and took one of their pens. “Aomine-kun, may I see your hand for a moment?”

Aomine held up his hand a little confused.

Kuroko wrote his phone number down on Aomine’s hand. “Feel free to call me some time when you aren’t working on a project.” He said, before turning to go back to his room where he had pants and no people that he wasn’t warned about.

Aomine stared at Kuroko’s ass as he left smiling a bit, then turned to smirk at Kagami. “Looks like you might be seeing me here more often.”

“Fuck.” Kagami muttered. “Kuroko, are you sure you don’t want to fuck someone that I actually like? Tatsuya is still available! Please keep this idiot out of our apartment. For the love of God.” He called after him.

“Do you really want to listen to your roommate fucking your brother?” Aomine answered.

“I don’t want to _listen_ to him fucking _anyone_.” Kagami protested. “I just prefer Tatsuya being here all the time to you being here all the time.”

Kuroko poked his head out of his room. “Please stop trying to set me up with Himuro-kun. We are not interested in each other.” Kuroko told Kagami. “Also, who I am with is not particularly any of your business, but perhaps if you had warned me that people were coming over this situation wouldn’t have happened in the first place.” He added, before disappearing inside again and closing the door behind him.

“Maybe. I mean your roommates pretty hot. I might’ve tried to hit on him either way.” Aomine shrugged.

“I hate myself for letting this happen, but I hate you more.” Kagami said solemnly, before walking back to where the group was arguing about the work.


End file.
